


Pick Your Poison

by FictionallyAttractive



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Dubious Consent, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Rave, Recreational Drug Use, Sloppy Makeouts, Stranger Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionallyAttractive/pseuds/FictionallyAttractive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one night fling fit for a dream as it clouded Shoichi's brain like a drug so easily fogging that moraled mind fading into the calm.</p>
<p>     It didn't feel anything less than pleasurable, and his body trembled with mere grazes to his bare sides shivering when this angelic persona tempted him with a smirk passing over his mouth with breathy ease just to laugh at how this virgin quivered under his hold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Your Poison

     He almost missed his lips; his voice skipping words the way his heart skipped beats, and fingers skipped skin slowly with a purr of heat close to his jaw and sliding on by so smoothly that his tongue was like silk.

          White powder slipped past his lips innocently before, but, now, it was worth the igh. Sugary like heaven, and spicy like hell when he'd never danced before but he knew damn well this wasn't how it was done with hips grinding into his hotly with the shift of the other's blissful body that nudged its way deeper into his senses so helplessly.

     Hands wandered his body possessively- fingertips grasping under the hem of his shirt strongly just when Shoichi shivered and felt himself stagger back with nowhere left to go. His back was against the wall here; the cold touch spreading through his numb skin with ecstasy in the kiss laced with his own tongue tipping along the flavour of cola and sweetness.

     A one night fling fit for a dream as it clouded Shoichi's brain like a drug so easily fogging that moraled mind fading into the calm.

     It didn't feel anything less than pleasurable, and his body trembled with mere grazes to his bare sides shivering when this angelic persona tempted him with a smirk passing over his mouth with breathy ease just to laugh at how this virgin quivered under his hold.

     Half a pill and he was weakened, his walls collapsing with the glide of another person's body fitting in close to his where he was trapped, yet unwilling to fight the mash of their mouths working against each other. The ginger didn't really know how to kiss at all, but Byakuran worked with that- tongue swiping out over quivering lips so faltering when their jaw wasn't held, their confidence a flustered mess when Byakuran's soft mouth taught them how to behave when he leaned in close and let his intent do the talking.

     "Mm-" Byakuran offered a sound of pleasure to get his pet started, watching how this stranger could squirm just hearing any noises of gratification. The whisper of heat and delight spreading down Shoichi's flesh crawling with the touch of another man creeping down his skin so carefully while he felt like he was taking the backseat for this ride and letting his body drive. "You must be desperate if you're willing to mess around with strangers."

     "I-...." Where was his breath? Where was that biting courage and temper when he sought it?

     Shoichi was timid now, drawing back into his shell while this stranger soothed him with soft twists through his hair cautiously. His leg moving between the ginger's thighs to make him suck in a deep breath and retreat into the bricks keeping him cornered and to the side of the roaring music and beat.

     It was louder than drum beats and bass- the thrum of rapid music sending shocks through his spine with just one fave song after another like the party was for him instead of the masses ignoring the way he was fooling around with one of their sensual guests giving him such gorgeous eyes to look into.

     Lord, he was hopeless for those sexy looks. Those bites taken to his lips, that suave voice passing over his lips when he touched to Shoichi's belted jeans playfully in that seductive laugh.

     "You should know my name before you start grinding me."

     Shoichi's cheeks were already blazing with red- his lips parting to argue while light touch brushed upon his jawline again. Feeling the heat that thrived under his veins sparked between heat and embarrassment that scorched him awfully with his admirer chasing every bait he gave.

     But it wasn't bait if he was really in deep for this attractive stranger- body sleek and painted in white, off sleeves shredded with the peek of smooth skin visible even where he ground against his partner teasingly just because his tighter jeans seemed perfect to feel how hard he was even though he had no idea how bad Shoichi was at this whole song and dance.

     He didn't have sex- he didn't think about what it was like to feel so much pleasure when someone rode against him and laughed when he moaned.

     Or what it was like to have his neck nibbled and sucked at while another hand hooked into his belt loops just to steady him from fleeing just out of nervousness because Shoichi thought about it just before his suitor gave a sweet hum.

     "It's Byakuran,"

     "H-Huh?" He got out finally, tensed up, swallowing hard with a hand groping up his chest until sliding under his chin to face the one who whispered into his trembling skin.

     He smiled easily. Vanilla breath breezing over his mouth when his captivating lover seized him so fully that Shoichi was strung out on it. Wondering if it was the touch of drugs that hazed him, or if this stranger was just so graceful that he was at a loss.

     "My name is Byakuran," he spoke again with a lashing grin. Head tilting with the spill of jagged lavender, violet eyes shining through bangs laying so perfectly with a touch of eyeliner to those pretty lashes he watched with fervor until they were so close he let his head bump solid brick to escape. "You're too cute."

     "I'm..." Nothing came off his tongue. Nothing but shyness and clammed up tension burning just as hips rocked into him blissfully to see him crane his neck back, and his fingers dig into red brick aimlessly in a clench. " _C-cute_?"

     "Hmm, as true as that is," Byakuran added needlessly. "I would rather call out a _different_ name when we turn up the heat."

     At first, he couldn't speak. Something was moving up his neck, a pair of lips tangling with his sensitive skin again, suckling bruises into his throat where he couldn't see them, but felt every edge of teeth threatening to attack when he breathed roughly.

     The tug of his collar allowing Byakuran to sink lower where his little sweetheart couldn't bear to make him stop, but still shook with fatal pleasure sinking deep into his desires where he hardly realized how his own grasp had Byakuran by the shoulder and wouldn't let him go even if he wanted to.

     Slender fingers pulled ginger hair by the roots, tugging him over to reach that delicious skin wincing under every passionate kiss sealing his fate when his Adam's apple bobbed just to admit how badly he wanted to be touched now.

     Nothing could feel better than the imagination of being out of his jeans- the friction enough to make him cum now, but the scene of someone sucking him off- of someone jerking him off right here even with all eyes on them- the wrap of warm fingers taking his shaft into their control just to make him break.

     To play with him the way he felt he wanted so badly but could never say until he was home all alone and thinking of all the dirty things he locked up.

     Oh, fuck, he was hard. He was aching, he was stripped of his morals, and he was rutting into Byakuran's thigh for more while he let his mouth free a deep moan flowing into his amazing lover's ego while he gave a nonchalant graze of his tongue along Shoichi's ear just when he let his nerdy fling's imagination run wild for a bit before bringing him back with a taste of his dreams come true.

     His hand snaked down, fingers wrapping down around a bulge formed at the front of grey jeans as dull green eyes were wide open. Lips bitten to close out how good it felt to have someone stroke his cock even through dense fabric making it hurt worse when he was so horny and ready to release- but he held back.

     "If you want more, you can tell me." An angel's voice breathed. A kiss of light leather flowing down Shoichi's abdomen where his little touches feathered down to his other hand palming him tight with satisfaction in how pleased his virgin was. "Tell me your name."

     Closed throat, sweat making red bangs cling to his face, voice barely audible under music and throbbing heartbeats, his body tense in the arms of a stranger coercing him into bed, but he gave in.

     "Sho-ichi."

 

* * *

 

  
     Byakuran had been good; holding back urges until he felt like he could explode. Promising he wouldn't be naughty until he was pinning another victim to the hood of his car again. No white sheets, no patience this time, just the sex he wanted so bad that he refused to keep waiting.

     They started on the hood, but that was just foreplay.

     His straddling knees surrounding his lover boy dangerously with arms pinning him down, kisses melting like chocolate up his bare chest where Shoichi was shaking so much Byakuran laughed.

     He bet it felt amazing. The first time being so spontaneous and like ecstasy under the influence of something working like a charm for a drug- his veins throbbing with his pounding heart when Byakuran let their hips rut together hard. The bulge in his jeans so hot when he used the friction of Shoichi's body to get off like he were some needy whore getting off on how it looked to see this virgin's face full of pleasure in an empty lot with his dick being ridden under such thick fabric.

     It was as close he'd ever gotten to being fucked, Byakuran mused, his touch slowly moving up those skinny arms playfully. His moans rolling off his lips sweetly with hopes of fueling an unseen ego.

     "Afraid someone will hear you?" He teased, crawling down over Shoichi just to bite his lip softly. "Sho-ichi~?"

     He just swallowed hard before nodding pathetically, yet, oh, so cute.

     Just a loser who didn't want anyone to seem him unraveled and broken. Wishing he wasn't so helpless and that he wasn't about to cream his pants over a little foreplay because he wanted this so bad.

     "I wanna hear you too."

     "Nngh-"

     Like that. Just like that, Byakuran thought when he wasn't stopping from undoing his belt and jerking his zipper down relentlessly all the while it was like he was putting on a little show for the green eyes watching him undress bit by bit with senses blurred.

     He couldn't be anymore turned on, and it bothered him. His first time looking like such a mess and outside a rave where he prayed to god no one was watching how the one straddling him started pawing at his jeans just to release the pressure built behind his zipper.

     The outline of his cock appreciating the way his touch slipped over its form just for a little pleasure before he was toying with him even more.

     "You can be louder than that." He begged so fakely. That voice of candied bliss so constructed in the heat of the moment just because he wanted a partner that he could break. That he could twist, and yank, and bend, until he snapped.

     Shoichi was perfect. His legs spreading even when he pleaded " _No_ ," and arched into the way Byakuran touched his bare skin. His hard cock loving what it was like to be touched by someone else who knew what they were doing when they followed every vein- loosening their touch and tightening up at the base where Shoichi didn't need it most.

     He liked it at the head- liked the swirling mass of thoughts saying maybe Byakuran would blow him. Maybe he would jerk him off and just end this stress and pleasure he was in love with despite being so endlessly awkward under every touch stroking his shaft at the dribble of cum.

     But it was his first time feeling what it was to have another man's cock pressed to his. Byakuran's length pressed flush against his when he stroked them both hard- tight grip causing Shoichi to cry out and burn up- his pleas lost in a whimper when his hips rose into the touch bringing him to an early climax so fast- body jerking with pleasure as he struggled.

     His chest falling back down when he was pushed there and seen with those lustful eyes that sought only to devour his weakened bliss like a feast.

     "Mm, _Shoichi_ , that feels _so good_ -" He heard that smooth voice moan. " _Mo-re, A-ah~_!"

     But all Shoichi could think of who was listening to them from the brush or from their cars just to see this unfold.

     "Oh, _f-uck_ \- a-ah!" His wrist flew to his lips, biting into skin as he felt heat spill from the head of his dick into his lover's palm that just spread more of his cum down their lengths just so he could cum next- his eye contact thick.

     His body wincing when he flicked his wrist and came with a shudder, laughing a bit when the first thing he seemed to do was lap a taste of the salty cum from his fingers and smirk.

     "I'm not done with you."

 

* * *

 

  
     Of course he wasn't, but he wasn't interested in any foolish things like messing around now. No waiting when they were suddenly making a mess in the front seat.

     Arms bound back by leather because there was no need to paw over Byakuran's perfect body when he rode Shoichi's body hard. The sound of restricting binds pulling when he dropped on his lover's cock again and tried to get used to this feeling again.

     It'd been a while since he was the one acting like such a power bottom- fucking this nerd into his place in the passenger seat with a belt around his arms at the top of the seat on every whine for more.

     Byakuran just fed him what he wanted, going faster when he was done with the taking things slow- the good boy act he put on just because it tempted them in, but they all learned how much of a beast he was, and always would be with such overflowing lust and demand.

_A little more- a little harder-_

     His hips dropped down, Shoichis; cock brushing his prostate while Byakuran dug his nails sharply into the boy's back buried under strong leather. The sound of the seat trembling when he hit him harder, the smack of lips coming when he had to wait to cum a little longer just to make this last- just a bit more.

     And it wasn't like his toy could last much longer either. He was already cumming inside of him. The hot seed he felt making him bury a soft groan into Shoichi's neck while his hands drew tighter at the boy's neck, dragging hard into his bare skin while he threw back his head in the pleasure.

     "You're so _g-ood_." He praised in a lie. Byakuran was amazing at sex- this nerd was novice, but it made him want more. It made him feel good when he thought he was giving him such much pleasure just because his cock was deep inside Byakuran's ass and pounding him hard just as Byakuran started to stroke down his cock needily on his final, heavy breath. "Mm, Sho-ichi-"

     " _Shoichi~_!"

 

* * *

 

  
     It wasn't really a blur. He remembered the sex, and he remembered the face, the voice, the ecstasy that followed while he panted hard under the sheets like a mutt waking from a bad dream as he felt along the unfamiliar bed and lie there in a delusion.

     His skin was still slick with sweat, his body exhausted and drained where he lie wrestled into the body of someone whose skin was smooth as velvet. Whose warmth was soothing and relaxed when they wrapped their arms closer to him and tried to laugh when he struggled back nervously.

     "Didn't forget me already, did you?" he purred sweetly, nuzzling at Shoichi's neck when he slipped in at his back and let his fingers press into his chest softly. "You were pretty out of it, I guess."

     His eyes were wide, his body frozen as Byakuran pulled him close and let out a laugh into his skin plastered in hickeys and lovebites that never left Shoichi's brain.

     "But you were the best I ever had."

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this? I don't know; I was just sitting there bored, and thought, what if Shoichi ever dared go to a rave by himself? Then this mess happened! ♥


End file.
